The Love Of A Vampire
by Moonstone212
Summary: "I watched with horrified eyes as my entire family died right in front of me. It came at me. Terror shook through my whole body. And I was bitten. And so begins my new life." Summary isn't too well, but read and find out what happens. Tell me if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, okay so t****o all my previous readers that have read my 2 fics in the past, I'd like so say thank you. And I know I haven't been on fanfiction in a VERY long time and I'm greatly sorry! I know that so many of you have been messaging me asking when I'm gonna put up another story and so here it is. My third fanfic. Hope you enjoy. =] **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha ='[ *tear tear***

* * *

**_The Love Of A Vampire_**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of My End**

I ran terrified. Tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I had just witnessed the death of my entire family. My momma had tucked me into bed, telling me that I needed to get some sleep before kissing my forehead and whispering to me that she loved me. I smiled at her as she exited my room to go to her own with my baby brother, Souta, in her arms. I whispered good night to her as I pulled the covers over my head.

That was the very last time I had ever seen my mother truely alive...

I woke up hours later to go to the kitchen to get some water because my throat was dry. But when I went downstairs the living room lights were on. I peeked my head around the corner to see who could be up this late. What I saw was a horrific sight.

There on the living room floor layed my mother, my father, my baby brother, and my granddad. Each silent and motionless, blood poring from their bodies.

I gasped as the tears began to form. I ran over to my mothers side, "Momma...momma! Please wake up momma!" I wept into her shoulder.

I looked up to her face as I cried. Andthen I heard footsteps behind me. The moment I heard those steps, my mothers eyes suddenly shot open. I stared into her deep brown mocha eyes that looked so much like mine. She stared back at me for a moment, and though her voice said nothing, her eyes said it all.

The look on her face and the fear in her eyes yelled for me to do only onething. We locked eyes for only a brief moment, and I knew exactly what my mother was trying to tell me.

Just one word.

Run...

I didn't even turn around to see who the intruder was. I just did as my mother wanted, and so I ran.

I yanked open the front door as fast as I possibly could, running out into the dead of night. No shoes, no jacket, no scarf. Just my white night gown.

I had no idea where I was going, but still I ran.

I ran and ran and ran, eventually coming to a park that I was unfamiliar with. But I didn't care, I just kept running.

The bitter cold wind lashed out against my face. My hair whipped my back and bare arms. I couldn't see a thing as to where I was going, and this place was so unfamiliar. It was so dark that I didn't see the upcoming tree root in front of me.

I tripped...

I heard a chuckle come from behind me. And in that instant, I knew I was going to die. So why not see the face of my murderer?

I turned around to see the person who had killed my family. In the dim light of the moon I saw a woman.

She was incredibly tall with a stick like body. Unrooly jet black hair twisted and knotted all the way down her back to her ankles. pale white skin and eyes the color of blood stared back at me.

I gulped in fear and she suddenly appeared behind me. She threw her arms around my torso, forcing me to stand up. I kicked and punched, flailing my arms and legs every where, struggling to break free of her hold on me. But it was of no use. This woman was just to strong.

I knew I couldn't win. But I was going to die trying. So still I fought back. Only to be silenced when a searing pain soared threw my body, coming from me neck.

"**AAAAAAAWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A scream in the night. A blood curdling scream. MY scream.

Went unheard, unknown, unnoticed to any body but myself.

The woman then dropped me.

I fell to the ground on my knees.

Darkness over taking me.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I was in a bed, a bunch of tubes and needles connecting to my body. People that I didn't know were looking at me.

"Where am I?" I finally managed to ask.

Just then a man with white hair and a gray beard walked into the room, "You're at my home. I found you in the park last night and you needed medical attention, so I brought you back here."

I didn't know who this man was, but he had helped me. So I mumbled, "Thank you."

An awkward silence passed over us until the mans smiling face turned into a serious one.

"Do you remember anything about the creature that attacked you last night?"

I stiffened at hearing his question, but nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know what it was?"

I shook my head, "No."

He looked at me sternly, "Are you sure? Because I think you do."

I shook my head again, "No. It can't be, they don't exist."

The man looked at me even more sternly, "Obviously they do."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Whats going to happen to me?"

The man sighed, "You're going to transform."

"No!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me sadly. "Once you've been bitten it's unpreventable."

I cried even more, "What...am...I...going...to...do?" I asked in between sobs.

The man had then explained that he and everyone else that was in the room (the people that had been staring at me when I first woke up) where all part of a government protection group to help people like me, that 'supposebly' don't exist.

Every myth that you've ever heard, every story that consisted of something unnatural that you think just can't be possible...is true.

* * *

I learned all this on that fateful night when I was bitten. I was six years old when my normal human life had been taken away from me, and my new life as a different creature began.

But that was 10 years ago. Now I'm 16 and am able to take care of myself on my part time job salary, as a waitress. I know it may not seem like that best job in the world, but with the salary and tips I make, it's enough to get me by and still have some shopping money left over.

I live alone (except for my cat Buyo) in a 1 bedroom apartment.

Other then that, I'm just your average teenager. I have to sleep, eat, drink, and exercise to stay healthy.

The only difference...

To survive, I have to consume a daily amount of blood.

* * *

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm a Kyuuketsuki...

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter to my new fic. Please tell me what you think of i****t! Was it a bit confusing? Basically this first chapter is just a small preview of what had happened to Kagome as I child and how she lives her life now. All the good stuff will start in the next chapter. LOLZ If you do have any other questions though, just please feel free to ask them in your review and I'd be happy to answer them in the next chapter! =] **

**Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye! =]**

**Moonstone212**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off I wanna say that I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the long ass wait! I've been in the hospital for the past month, I just barely got out like a week ago, an the hospital bill costed over $3,000 so I had to get my internet off for a little while, but it's back on now so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for reading! ^_^ **

**Special shout out to _coconut-forever_ for being my very first reviewer! THANK YOU! =D **

**Disclaimer: Well...if I have to put a disclaimer then that pretty much says it all. I do not own Inuyasha...yet. *evil grin* MARK MY WORDS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI I WILL OWN HIM SOME DAY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD**

* * *

_**The Love Of A Vampire **_

**Chapter 2: My Life Now**

I groaned when I was awoken by the sunlight streaming threw my window.

My alarm clock read 6:40 a.m. I didn't have to get up for another 20 minutes! I looked around at my surroundings. My kitty Buyo was still sound asleep at the foot of my bed.

I'd been living in my own apartment for the past 2 months now. It wasn't exactly the most decorative place, but it was home. I had a t.v in both my bedroom and the living room. I had quit an impressive collection of DVDs.

I had a King sized bed with many fluffy round pillows, all different shades of the rainbow. A hot pink bed sheet and a soft purple quilt for my blanket.

I reached over to my bedside dresser and switched my alarm to off, so that way it wouldn't go off at 7 o'clock in the morning. My eyes rested on an object that layed right beside my alarm clock. It was a white picture frame that said '_LOVE' _in big cursive letters all around it, except the _'O' _was replaced by a heart. In the picture frame was a picture of me and my family when I was really small.

My mother with her curly brown/black hair swirling all around her face with sleepy brown eyes and frail skin. She was in a blue hospital gown laying in a hospital bed with a brand new baby boy in her arms. He was so tiney as my mother cradled him against her chest. His little arms stretched up towards her as his smiling face stared back at her. Next to the hospital bed was my father, with his strate black hair and dazzaling blue eyes. He was smiling towards the camera while he patted a little girls head as she clutched his pant leg. That little girl was me. I was so small I didn't even reach up to his waist. Next to me was my grandfather, he had a giddy smile on his face as he held a thumbs up toward the camera.

I remember the day that picture was taken. A hospital nurse had gathered us up together as she took the pictute, right after the birth of my baby brother.

It was the same night my whole family was killed...

A single tear slid down my cheek as horrific memories of that night came flooding back to my mind.

I shoved the thought away as I scrambled out of bed and went to the living room.

The first thing I saw was my comfy fuchsia couch in the center of the room. I plopped down on the couch and again took in my surroundings. The big black plazma screen t.v rested in front of me on the back wall about 3 feet away from the front door. Other than my t.v my walls were pretty much blank, nothing but white paint. The only thing that decorated my living room wall, other than my t.v and couch, was one picture on the right wall hanging by a nail in the center of it.

It was a picture of me and my mentor, Myoga. The very same man that found me on that dreaded day 10 years ago.

The picture was taken on the day that I had moved out. We stood hand in hand with smiling faces on as one of his friends took the picture. Memories of that evening flashed back to me.

**FLASH BACK **

I ran down the stairs trying to balance 5 ENORMOUS suitcases in my hands. I packed up everything I owned and was ready to go to my own house. Well...apartment actually. I was so excited that I tripped over my own two feet while coming down the stairs. My bags flew from my hands as I stumbled down the stairs.

I landed at the bottom of the stairs with a loud, "Oof!"

I then heard footsteps come running toward me.

"Kagome, are you alright!"

I groaned and stood up while rubbing my backside.

"Yes Myoga. I'm okay."

He sighed, "Please. Try and be more careful my dear."

I smiled at him as I began to pick up my suitcases. Myoga was the very first, and ONLY friend I've ever had. I've never had any home friends, school friends, or any boyfriends for that matter. I hardly know any people because after Myoga found me I had ended up moving in with him and he had home schooled me ever sense.

Which is another reason I was so excited to finally be going out on my own. Because after this summer, I was going to go to my very first school. A public school called Shikon High: School For The Gifted.I know it sounds like a school for people with disabilities. But it's really not. It's for people like me...monsters.

I mean sure, some people would apply to get in, but they never got excepted.

To the public it's just a regular school. But I know that truth. It's really a school funded by the government for the monsters protection group. But I honestly couldn't care less. I was just happy that I was finally going to a school for once.

"Hello..." a hand was waved in front on my face, "Kagome are you awake?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and giggled, "Yes Myoga, I'm awake."

He smiled at me.

"Would you like some help with your bags then my dear?"

"Please and thank you." I smiled back at him.

A taxi waited outside for me. Myoga helped carry my bags to the car. One in each hand, leaving one waiting in the living room.

We walked back to the house and as I bent over to pick up my last bag, I heard someone yell, "Wait!"

I looked up to see that it was none other that Mistress, Myogas house maid. I personally like to think of her as his girlfriend though, on account of all the times I've seen them hug and kiss each other. But of course he denies it.

"Oh Kagome! You've gotten so big since I first met you all those years ago!"

"It's been good to have known you for all those years to Mistress." I said.

She smiled sheepishly at me. "One last picture?" she asked.

I smiled back at her. "Of course Mistress."

Me and Myoga got together in a pose. She just stood there.

"Aren't you going to be in the picture?" I asked her.

"Oh no, no, no. I much prefer to take them so that way I'm not in them."

Me and Myoga just laughed at her.

She smiled, "And one...two...three..."

_'click' _

She snapped a picture of us.

Then she came over to me and gave me a hug. "Goodbye Kagome, I'll miss you." She whispered before walking away back to the kitchen. Though I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes.

Silence lingered in the air for a while.

"You don't have to go ya know."

"I'm sorry Myoga. But I do. This is my chance to finally start a real life. One that I'm completely in control of."

He sighed, "If you must go, then may I give you a piece of advice my dear?"

I smiled, "Of course Myoga."

"Umm...well, you might want to try and 'lay low' while at your new school for a while, Kagome."

"...But why? I thought this was my chance to be who I really am."

He sighed. "I know. But it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Many people like you, aren't fully aware of Kyuuketsukis yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The Kyuuketsuki has been thought to have died out many years ago. A Kyuuketsuki hasn't been sited in over centuries. And if others were to find out what you truely are..." he trailed off in thought and shuddered before speaking again, "They might try and hurt you. And I will not let that happen!"

"I don't understand Myoga."

"Kagome you are the most feared and dangerouse creature of all time. If other monsters were to find out what you are, they would resent you. And I don't want that to happen to my little girl."

Myoga had always been like a father figure to me for as long as I've known him. So I just smiled and said, "I promise."

He smiled back at me before grabbing my last suitcase and walking me out the door to the awaiting taxi cab. He handed it to me and I threw it in the back seat of the cab with the rest of my luggage.

An earie silence passed over us before I couldn't take it any more and launched myself at Myoga, wrapping my arms around him in a death grip. He hugged me back with equal strength. Tears started to spring to my eyes, but I blinked furiously, refusing to let them fall.

We stood there in silence just hugging each other, until Myoga broke that silence.

"You don't have to go ya know."

I released my hold on him and stepped back to smile ate him.

"I'm sorry Myoga, but you know I do. This is my chance to be free. And I'm going to take it."

He smiled at me before taking me in one last, quick hug. "I'm realy going to miss you Kagome." he whispered.

"I'll miss you to Myoga." I whispered back. "But you know you can always come visit me anytime right? And besides, I'll see you at least once a month when you come over to deliver my blood packets."

He realesed his hold on me and grinned. I laughed lightly at the giddy expression on his face before climbing into the back of the cab.

We shook hands before he whispered, "Goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye Myoga." I whispered back before closing the cab door.

I motioned the cab driver with my hand that I was ready to leave. He already knew the designated area of my apartment complex.

I watched Myogas form fade away out the cab window as we drove. Getting smaller and smaller until he was eventualy out of sight. And this time, I couldn't hold back the tears that rose, as they sprung freely.

**END FLASH BACK **

I sighed and pushed the memmory away, to the back of my mind.

I got up from the couch and strolled toward the kitchen. I jerked it open by the handel and bent down to the bottom right hand drowar. Pulling that open as well as I reached my hand all the way to the back behind the cheese I kept in there. My fingertips touched something squishy that seemed to be wrapped in plastic. Satisfied with my finding, I smiled and wrapped my fingers around it, pulling it out of the fridge.

I kicked the door closed with my foot and elbowed the friderator door shut. I held the blood packet up to my mouth and punctured it with my teeth. A few drops fell on my tounge before I squeezed the packet, forcing out more into my mouth. My tounge lapped at the packet , trying to get as much of it as I could.

Once I had my fill, I stalked over to the trash can to dispose of the now empty blood packet.

I glanced up at the clock. It read 6:50 a.m. I had to be to work at 8:00, leaving me a little over an hour to get ready and get to work.

I sighed before heading over to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**Well this is the seca****nt chapter of my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Again I apalogize for the extremely long wait. Like I said people...I was in the hospital. I probably won't go into to much detail as to why I was in there, but if anyone's curiouse then just send me an e-mail or something an I wouldn't mind telling you why. LOLZ I just don't want all my readers to like think I'm crazy or something if I tell them. HA HA Well thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! =D **

**Terms:**

**Kyuuketsuki=Vampire**


End file.
